poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gojiran103/Super Villain Island 2: The foes return..
Earlier, in 2013. ''Chapter 1: The Foes Return... Shaky Noodle: EVERYONE! ESCAPE THE PRISION!!! Everyone: *Escapes* Exploding sequance in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 ,SELF DESTRUCT! A big boom explodes the whole prision...but all villians escape... Super Hawk: SHOOT! I don't know how to swim without my water propeller!! Shaky Noodle: Rough Fang, a little help?! Roguh Fang: I got it!! *grabs Super Hawk* Super Hawk: Wheew, thanks Rough Fang. You swim like a shark! Rough Fang: No problemo. I took shark school when i was 8. Shaky Noodle: Man, it's night time...and were all out on the wide ocean.... Super Hawk: Uh, Shaky Noodle?... Shaky Noodle *stares out in the stars* '''THE EN-' Super hawk: SHAKY NOODLE!!! *slaps him* Shaky Noodle: YOUUUCCHH!!! Sorry, i like doing that... Roguh Fang: Wait, look at that...all of the villians are dropping in the water... Shaky Noodle: Well, we can leave them there, we defeated Zeus, freed the scientist, and they won't do any harm. Super Hawk: Come on, let's go on a island and built a tent there, and let's all go to sleep. Rough Fang: YAY!!!! SLEEP OVERS!!! Super Hawk: I see a distant island over in the west. Shaky Noodle: How could you see that far? I thought Rough Fang only could? Super Hawk: I was practicing my keen eye sight with my dad. Shaky Noodle: Oh, well how are we gonna be ALL THE WAY OVER THERE!? It's so far, there's sharks and we'll drown and we'll go t sleep!!! Super Hawk: DUDE! *slaps him again* Shaky Noodle: YOWWW!!!!! Could you please stop doing that.... Rough Fang: HEY! I found Super hawk's water/rocket propeller! Shaky Noodle: Great! We could on tight and fly to that island! Super Hawk: Okay! Hold on tight! Then, all 3 fly to the island without any danger... Super hawk: *lands* Okay! We landed here softly! Shaky Noodle: *Gasps* SHH!! There's a werid bearded fisher guy! Everyone: *crounches behind the rocky pillar* Fisherman: Hmm.... *pulls up fish* AW! MAN! These fish are no gold tokens for me! I have to find some tockens so i could brin it to my fisher men. Super Hawk: NOW how are we gonna get him off the island...*sunkens in sadness* Shaky Noodle: ....*gasps* I got an idea! Rough Fang and Super Hawk: What? Rough Fang: Jinx! Super Hawk: *looks at him angrily* Rough Fang: What? Shaky Noodle: Listen! I have suddenly found this fish behind me with golden tokens inside! We'll throw it and he might leave! Rough Fang: I wonder how they even eat them like that... or got them in their mouth... and how did that even appear? Shaky Noodle: Eh, who knows. Hope this works! *throws it* Fisherman: Hmm?... now what in the great fishes is this? *looks inside* Rough Fang: That guys a weirdo. Super Hawk: SHH!! Fisherman: ME BOY! IT HAS GOLDEN TOCKENS!! YAHOO!! *dances* Super Hawk: Your right, he is a weirdo. Fisher: I have 962 tokens! That's good enough! Now to leave! *leaves off with boat* Shaky Noodle: NOW, let's built our tent! With my tent box i came just in handy. Shaky Noodle presses his tent box, and i giant tent comes up. Super Hawk: I brung the sleep over beds! Rough Fang: And i brung a flashlight! Shaky Noodle: AWESOME!!! 37 minutes later, of setting and crafting everything up. Shaky Noodle: Okay, we have instead set up a island camp! We have the fire, the tent, the sleep over beds, the flashlight, the 5 jugs of water, and healthy food we set up for tomorrow! Super Hawk: *Yawn* we'd better go to sleep, i'm really sleepy... Rough Fang: What time is it? Shaky Noodle: It's 12:00 in the morning. Both of them: WHAT!?! Shaky Noodle: I'm just playing! it's only 11:56 PM. Super Hawk: Goodnight! Shaky Noodle: Yep! Goodnight everyone! Then, the young warriors go to sleep instantly, Super Hawk being very sleepy, Shaky noodle being medium, and Rough Fang who isn't tired at all. But decides to... But..something horrible happens... ''Chapter 2: The Stealing Mystery'' In 12:36 AM, (the sky is not blue) the warriors are still asleep. ???: I can't breathe.... ???: Ugh!..... ???: Argh argh argh arhg.... But, a fellow villian helps the 3... ???: HEY! WAKE UP! IT'S STILL NIGHT TIME FOOLS!!! 3 of them: *caugh up piles of water* ???: Ugh...oh, not YOU again. I'd knew you'd show up tin in. ???: RGGGHH!!!! JUST WAKE UP!! ???: I'm awake... ???: Argh...so am i... ???: Okay, we've been locked up from the original islands, then captured from this weird ship, then brought so these 3 stupid heroes can go in our dreams and cure us. But failed to make us normal people. And fought Zeus, and it took NIGHT TIME to defeat them. We were in the water watching them. Then the tower was destroyed and the building parts knocked our brains out, and were here still in the water. awake, and VERY SLEEPY. ???: Well, let us introduce ourselves. Binary Bard: I, Binary Bard, Dr. Hare, Captain Crawfish, and Black Widow. Dr. Hare: Okay, we heard your STUPID announcment, what now? Binary Bard: WILL YOU EVER STOP TALKING BUNNY EARS!!!! DR. Hare: RAAGHHH!!! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!!! Black Widow: CALM DOWN!!! Captain Crawfish: YES! You mates are as angry as a great white shark! Both of them: Fine... Dr.Hare: Well, I have set up a plan, i see a island over there, and to my telescope..i ACTUALLY see the 3 heroes!! Binary Bard: LET'S STEAL THERE STUFF!!! Dr. Hare: CORRECT!!! Black Widow: CLEVER!!! Captain Crawfish: LET'S GO MATES!! Then, the evil 4 were going to to the distant island... Binary Bard: *whispers* There they are....Captain Crawfish! You go first.... Captain: Crawfish: *whispers* What?! Why me!? Black Widow: Just stop the blabbering and go in. Captain Crawfish: *whispers* NEVER! Black Widow: Hmm....*in mind* i hate to do this... Black Widow: But sweetie...aren't you going to do it for me? I'll kiss you endless and maybe we could go in....you know what... privately... Captain Crawfish: *filled with enermous love and the eyes turn into hearts* WOOO-HOO!!! SURE THING MATE!!! Dr. Hare: *whispers* Since when did that came in? .....Do- do you think i'm cute?.... Black Widow: *looks at him angrily* IDIOT!!! *slaps him* Dr. Hare: YEEEE....YAAOOHAOOOWWW!!!!!! Binary Bard: *whispers* SHUT UP!!!! Captain Crawfish: *whispers* what should i steal first?... Dr. Hare: *whispers* Steal all of it first! Captain Crawfish: FINE! The 4: SHHH!!!!!! Rough Fang: *wakes up* Huh!?! The 4: *all hide* Rough Fang: Hmmm....*grabs flashlight* what was that noise? Rough Fang, then flashlights behind the pillar... Dr. Hare: *whispers very silently* I'm scared... Binary Bard: *whispers very silently* Shut, UP, once in your life... Dr. Hare: *whispers very silently* how about YOU shut u- *his foot moves the bottle of glass* The 4: *stop instantly* Rough Fang: What was that!? *checks* Rough Fang: Hm, i could of sworn there was something there...*turns off flashlight and goes back to sleep* The 4: *jump out of the water* Dr. Hare: *gasps* UUGGHHH!!! Rabbits....don't...breathe....in....water *caughs up water*...idiot... Black Widow: Hey, at least it got us gone. Captain Crawfish: *whispers now, where were we?.... Captain Crawfish, suceeds the villians' plan to steal the warriors' stuff... Dr. Hare: *whispers* Okay, we got all there stuff in our knapsack, let's leave now! Binary Bard: With my Binary Boatatron! *the boat pops up* Black Widow: Wonder where that came from?.. Binary Bard: Just get on the boat. The 4 villians, then get in the boat... The next morning... Shaky Noodle ......*yawns* Whoo-we!! I had a AWESOME good night sleep, did you guys? Rough Fang: Not me...i hardly got ANY sleep from lastnight.... Shaky Noodle: OH MY GOODNESS!!! Your under eye thingies are purple....and your eyes are red? Even your spine looks broken.. WHAT HAPPENED!?!?! Rough Fang: I kept hearing...noises after noises after noises....they sounded like VOICES, hey. That rhymes.. Shaky Noodle: What...voices...what voices were they? Rough Fang: I used my black night hearing and I heard 4 people, i didn't know what or WHO they were. I didn't even know what they loked like. But i looked over the pillar and nothing was there. I thought it was ghost, but i'm not afraid of ghost. Or maybe they were, or was, or maybe!? OH I DON'T KNOW!!! Shaky Noodle: *In mind* 4 people...could it... Shaky Noodle: *Looks over* Huh, i guess Super hawk is a tough sleeper, she isn't even awake yet. Super Hawk: ........... Shaky Noodle: Ew! There's even saliva on the ground, heck she dropped her glasses... Rough Fang: She must of been...overlsept...get it? Shaky Noodle: *looks at him* Dude, seriously... Rough Fang: Well, *yawns* i just like...*falls down* Shaky Noodle: I think Rough Fang really needs some sleep... Shaky Noodle: SUPER HAWK!!!!! *yells in her ear* SUPER HAWK!!!!!!!! HEEELLLOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! In Super Hawk's dream... Super hawk: Wow, i'm the ruler of ALL POPTROPICA!!! And everything i like? I even own GAME COMPANIES!!! Possesed Teddy Bear: Yes, you sure have. let's sing a song! Super Hawk: OKAY! Both: LaLALALALALALALALALALALALAA!!! *dance in circles* Shaky Noodle: *gathers a lot of air* SUUUPEEEERRRRR HAAAAAWWWKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Super Hawk: *awakes instantly* AAAAGHHHHH!!!!!!! WHAT'S HAPPENEING!!?!?!?!?!?! Shaky Noodle: Geez, it took me the power of Zeus to wake you up... Super Hawk: W-where are my glasses?... Shaky Noodle: Gl-glasses? What.... Shaky Noodle: *gasps* All of our stuff! It's gone! NOO!!! Who could have done this!?.... Rough Fang: Maybe they wanted to lick animals...*yawns and sleeps* Shaky Noodle:........Okay, but this is terrible! Were stranded with no food or shelter...Rough Fang to weak and sleepy to investigate...and Super Hawk to blurry-eyed to see to investigate and fight! Super Hawk: Are these my glasses? *grabs a horse jawbone* Super Hawk: *Horse jawbonee chops massivley* OWWW!!!! MY HANDS!!! THOSE ARE NOT MY GLASSES!!! Shaky Noodle: Focus....what can i do... i can't do anything... Shaky Noodle: I...I must do something...even though there suffering from their damage...i MUST find a way...wait, my extra things? Those 2 said "How in the WORLD will those even help us?" but guess what..IT HELPS NOW!! Super Hawk: Is this mine- Shaky Noodle: *grabs her hand* DON'T TOUCH THAT! If i were you, i wouldn't want to touch woods of fire. Super Hawk: You can let go of my hands now. Shaky Noodle: *quickly does* I would LOVE to let go, because you have ants crawling on them...*shakes his body* Ugghhh...... Super Hawk: AAGGGHHH!!!!! JUST DO WHAT YOU GOTTA DO!!!! Shaky Noodle: I DON'T THINK IT'S GONNA HELP!!! BUT IT MIGHT LET YOU SEE!!! Shaky Noodle: *puts glasses on her face* Super Hawk: I......can...see! FINALLY!!! Shaky Noodle: But you still have ants crawling on your hands! Super Hawk: AGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!! *jumps in water* Shaky Noodle: While she's busy.... i'm gonna deal with Rough Fang. Rough Fang: Oooh....it's a possesed teddy bear... Shaky Noodle: *grabs his hand* I WOULD NOT TOUCH THAT IF I WERE YOU!!! Rough Fang: Why? I like teddy bears. Shaky Noodle: *sigh* Yeah, you've gone BONKERS. It's a rat eating raw green cheese. Plus it has red eyes, Anyway eat this this red pill. Rough Fang: Oooohh... I likey pills, can you put into my mouth for me?.... Shaky Noodle: *feels creeped out* .........Dude, i'm no-not...gonna treat you like your 5, just eat it! Rough Fang: Okie-dokie! *eats it* Rough Fang: * eyes turn white and under eyes turn normal*..........ugh...what happened?... Super Hawk: *gets out of water* Okay, i got all the ants off.. what now? Shaky Noodle: Well, i probably know who stole our things, it must of been villians. But we don't know which... Rough Fang: But how do we know where they are? And, we can't even travel. Shaky Noodle: Luckily along with my kit, besides glasses and sleep pills. I brung a compas and a boat. The boat pops up...and says... "POPTROPICA CENTRAL" Super Hawk: Uh, Poptropica Central boat? Where did you get that? Shaky Noodle: Poptropica Central. Super Hawk: Oh, okay then. Shaky Noodle: Okay, it looks like the compas shows west, let's go! Everyone: YEAH! ''Chapter 3: Dangers Above the Sea'' Shaky Noodle: Alright! We are now sailing through! Super Hawk: This is pretty amazing if you ask me... Rough Fang: Were wide open in the ocean too...hey, that rhymes too! Super Hawk: Actually, it just sounds a littlbe bit the same. Rough Fang: Oh, well anyway this is AWESOME!!! Super Hawk: Hey, the compas shows west right? Shaky Noodle: Yep. Super Hawk: It seems like the villians might be in a base... Shaky Noodle: Who knows, but i bet the villians are asleep. Which gives us a chance to get back our things. Super Hawk: But, are we going back to that island? Rough Fang: Are we? Shaky Noodle: ....Well, apperantly not. I think i decided to go to a place nearby, theres a place called "Ye Olde Sea Surchin's" Super Hawk: How far is that? Shaky Noodle: It actually seems pretty far... Super Hawk: Hope we can make it there in time. Shaky Noodle: Yeah, or maybe- Rough Fang: GUYS! I think we have company! Super Hawk: Shoot! Theres a octopus and a shark Shark: ROAAARRR!!! Octopus: *shoots ink* Raaa....( i don't know how it roars) Shaky Noodle: We have to reach the base in time! Rough Fang: Well, it depends on how much the time is for- Shark: RAAAGGHH!!!!! *eats Rough Fang* Rough Fang: NOO!!! HELP ME- Shark: *chomps* RAAAGGGHHH!!!! Super Hawk: NOO!!! Rough......Fang....*cries* Shaky Noodle: N-.....no.... Super Hawk: WHAAA!!! *hugs Shaky Noodle* Shaky Noodle: I.....It's okay...I know he's in there somewhere... Octopus: *grabs a hold of boat* Shaky Noodle: NO! I must get this get the tentacle off! Shaky Noodle: *tries to pull it off* Ngh......Super Hawk! We MUST forget him now! You need to help me before were both eaten! Super Hawk: I'll try...*pulls it off as well* Shaky Noodle: Ngghh....It's not doing anything! Octopus: Raaa....*shoots ink in his face* Shaky Noodle: UGH! I CAN'T SEE!!! *falls in the corner* Super Hawk: NO! Shaky Noodle: Super Hawk...it's up to you...i can't fight...it's your turn to shine...*faints* Super Hawk: I....he's right, he's done his part saving us, now it's mine...HI-YAH! *chops tentacle* Octopus: *squeels and shakes it's tentacle* Super Hawk: UGH! IT'S SHAKING ME OVER THE BOAT!! I MUST HOLD ON TO IT!!! Octopus: Raa....*shakes her over and over* Super Hawk: Nggh...KARATE CHOP!!! *chops it tenetacle again* Octopus: *squeels* HAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAA..*sinks into ocean* Super Hawk: *lands* Ugh....that...was tough...but, Rough Fang is still....gone... Super Hawk: *sinks in sadness* Sigh....... wait....that ocean....it's rising! Shark: *opens it's mouth* Rough Fang: RRRAAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!!! GUYS!!! I'M STILL HERE!!!! Shark: ROOOARRR!!!!! *tries to close it* Super Hawk: ROUGH FANG! Rough Fang: HEY! TRY TO HURT IT SO IT CAN LEAVE ME!!! Super Hawk: GOT IT! *chops it 7 times* Shark: *squeels* Ro....arr...oarr....*sinks into ocean* Rough Fang: UGH!!! *climbs onto boat* Rough Fang: ....Thanks...that really helped... Super Hawk: I'm just SO glad your alive... Super Hawk: But, you have so many bruses...you have a red bruse on your head, few rashes on your arm, your hair is crazed up. And your legs are bleeding a little bit, AND your stomach looks rashed like 3 times. were you fighting it? Rough Fang: Yeah...*breathes heavily* It was...tough, it all hurt...but... i did take shark school, and i learned how sharks fight each other, and how they win and lose. Super Hawk: Wow, must of been tough learning...*gasps* Shaky Noodle! He's still blind! Rough Fang: Oh no! Super Hawk: Shaky Noodle! Are you okay? Please be awake... Shaky Noodle: ............ Rough Fang: I think i know what he needs. Like he used on me, hold this spiky blooded razer sharp scraper. Super Hawk: WHAT!?! Rough Fang: Just playing! Hold this soft scraper, whipe the ink on his head, then feed him this pill. Super hawk: Alright. *whipes the ink off* Shaky Noodle: .......... Rough Fang: Here *hands pill to her* Super Hawk: Okay, Shaky Noodle, if you can slightly hear me, hold this pill in your mouth, then try to chew it...*puts it in his mouth* Shaky Noodle: ........*slightly chews it then swallows* .........Ugh....wha-....what happened?... Both of them: YAAAYY!!!!!!!!! Shaky Noodle: Ugh...*quickly gets up* OH MY GOODNESS!!!! YOU LOOK CRAZED UP AGAIN!!! WHAT HAPPENED?!?! Super hawk: Short but long story, i was protecting the boat from being destroyed, then the shark came up and Rough Fang was fighting it in it's mouth, i attacked it. And he's here...then i tried to scrape the ink off your face, then helped you chew this pill.... Rough Fang: Trust me, it was ALL TOUGH. Shaky Noodle: Well, at least you guys coraporated, thanks for curing me Super Hawk. Super Hawk: Your very welcome. Rough Fang: Well, shall we start our adventure again?... Shaky Noodle: I don't know, this boat looks ruined, but let's try to repair it, besides sleep pills glasses boats compasses, i brung a fixing kit. Super Hawk: Well, that should help it swim again... Rough Fang: Well, before we go on... does anybody have some bandages? I'm very damaged, if i contniue i might pass out. Shaky Noodle: Besides a the others, i brung a helth kit as well. 40 minutes later.... Rough Fang: OKAY!!! I feel strong and speedy and helthy. NOW let's go on! Super Hawk: Hey Shaky Noodle, does your compas show any enemies nearby? Shaky Noodle: Actually, everything is clear. Nothing will come upon us. 50 minutes later, the warriors finally arrived at the..."base" Super Hawk: WERE HERE! Shaky Noodle: SHHH!!!! Quiet... Super hawk: Oh, right... ''Chapter 4: Secrets Reaveled'' Super Hawk: *whispers* the V.I.L.L.I.A.N Base? I wonder what that stands for? Rough Fang: *whispers* This base is SOOOO TALLL!!!!!!! Shaky Noodle: Uh-oh, there's door with a room code that only allows us in. Any guesses? Super Hawk: Um...villians are awesome? Shaky Noodle: *eneters* Nope. Rough Fang: BinaryB awesome312546? Shaky Noodle: *eneters* It's says your close, but no. Super Hawk: Uh... I got nothing... Rough Fang: Me neither. Shaky Noodle: Or maybe....3heroesarestupidandvilliansarecoolbutbinarybiscooler *enters* Mechanical Door: DOOR SEQUENCE SUCCEEDED. The 3: Alright! The door, then opens... Shaky Noodle: Oh....my...gosh...every....single....villian...is.....HERE!!!!!!!!!! Both of them: SHH!!!! Shaky Noodle: *whispers* Oh right... Super Hawk: *whispers* But he does have a point...El Mustachio Grande, Betty Jetty, Grethcen Gremlock, and Count Bram! And MUCH MORE! Rough Fang: *whispers* Since when was Count Bram ever bad? We saved him before and turned normal. Shaky Noodle: *whispers* they must of transformed him back... Super Hawk: *whispers* Even the 4 main villians are here!....but there all asleep... Shaky Noodle: *whispers* WOW! Even Zeus is captured! Rough Fang: *whispers* Wait...If Zeus is captured....then who is the controller of this whole place?... Shaky Noodle: *whispers* I don't see Director D anywhere, could it? Both of them: *whispers Naaaahhh... Shaky Noodle: *whispers* Hm, you two are probably right, Director D doesn't even have the skills to control everyone. Rough Fang: *whispers* Well, enough of that...let's get our stuff!... 37 minutes later.... Shaky Noodle: *whispers* Okay, we got them all in a sack! Super Hawk: *whispers* It's great to have my proffesional glasses back. Rough Fang: *whispers* Haha! Director D...controlling everyone, SO NOT TRUE. Shaky Noodle: *whispers* Let's exit through the door! The 3, then exit through their originated things, but something unthinkable happens after they exit... ???: Hm, master...i have spotted those 3 stupid heroes stealing our stuff. But they already left, what should i do? ???: Hmph, you can leave them for now, but until then...i control ALL of the villians in this chamber, those 4 stupid villians were so stupid AGAIN to battle me, but they didn't stand a chance...i sensed there power levels, they seem over 10,000. But, mine is tripled over 10,000... they don't stand a chance against me. I have ALL of the 3 heroes' powers mixed together, to make me ULTIMATE. My master assistant...Director D. Director D: Correct, master. ???: MUHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!! Back at the ocean, were the 3 heroes are... Shaky Noodle: Man, that was tough... Super Hawk: ......Shaky Noodle... Shaky Noodle: Yes? Super Hawk: ....I think this is serious someone or something must control that place. I think those 4 are less important than the true boss... Rough Fang: But, it CAN'T be Director D... Super Hawk: That is established...but.. Shaky Noodle: Calm down, i think you just need a refreshner, we'll talk about it Ye Olde Sea Surchin's. Super hawk: No! I.. Rough Fang: Hey hey, he's right. You need to calm down a little bit, i do need a refreshner myself. Super Hawk: Fine... Shaky Noodle: Wow! Were right by it! Everyone get off the boat! The 3: *get off* Super Hawk: *sigh* Fisher Orisport: WHY HELLO THERE GOLDERS!!!! Shaky Noodle: G-golders? Rough Fang: Oh no...it's the guy we saw last night...now he's here!' Fisher Orisport: Just come on in and enjoy some rosted fish! *push them in* Shaky Noodle: Ooookay, nice place you got here.... Fisherman: Hey there traveler! Shaky Noodle: Do you have a seat reserved for 3? Fisher Orisport: SURE! JUST SIT HERE! *pushes them in again* Shaky Noodle: I'll sit next to Rough Fang. Super Gawk: *in anger and sadness* I guess i got nobody...*sits* Rough Fang: *elbows him* Uh, dude.... Shaky Noodle: What? Rough Fang: *points to Super Hawk* Super Hawk: *in anger and sadness* ........... Rough Fang: Just sit by her.... Shaky Noodle: UGH! Do i have too?... Roguh Fang: YES! She has nobody! Shaky Noodle: What about you? Rough Fang: I'm usual where i sit, now go! Shaky Noodle: Um...mind if you can move a inch? Super Hawk: .........Sure........*moves* Shaky Noodle: *sits by her* Super Hawk: *sigh* Shaky- Fisher Orisport: HEY THERE! What would you like to eat!!! Rough Fang: Well, i'd like to go first. Do you have a shark corndog? Heated and not cold. In the oven. Fisher Orisport: You mean the one where the corndog looks like a mini-shark? Rough Fang: Yep. Fisher Orisport: GOLDY SURE! What about you? Shaky Noodle: I'd like to have a fish burger, that's in the oven. Fisher Orisport: Okie-dokie! What about you ma'm? Super Hawk: *sigh* ....Maybe a, let's see....do you have a fish hot dog? Made in the oven? Fisher Orisport: YEP! I'll be back in 12 minutes! *quickly goes* Shaky Noodle: Uh, Super Hawk, was there something you want to say? Rough Fang: I think she did. Super Hawk: ...Look, i just really didn't like it when you ignored me when i was trying to say something. I just wish you had a better personallity. Rough Fang: ........*whispers* Dude, she is kinda mad... Shaky Noodle: ...Look, i'm just sorry that i did those things to you, your right. I should listen when someone is still talking.... Super Hawk: Well, i'm sorry that i was not having good manners.....friends? Shaky Noodle: .......Friends.....*shake hands* Rough Fang: FINALLY! You guys are friends again! Shaky Noodle: Yeah, were back to the good ol' friends. Super Hawk: Yep! Fisher Orisport: HELLO!!! I got your stuff! The 3: ALRIGHT!!!! Shaky Noodle: Boy, this feast should be good! Super Hawk: You betcha'! Rough Fang: Time to-, wait, Shaky Noodle....do you sense something nearby? Shaky Noodle: I....do...wait, EVRYONE!!! BREAK COVER!!! The missile destroys half of the resturant.... ???: Well, well, well... look who we have here.... Super Hawk: What the....is that...no...it CAN'T be... ???: Oh it CAN be... Shaky Noodle: Mo...Mo...MORDRED!?! Binary Bard: DON'T CALL ME MORDRED!!!! FOOL!!! As i was saying.... Super Hawk: Actually, you weren't saying anything. Exepct when Shaky Noodle said Mordred. Binary Bard: QUIET!!!! YOU NICKUMPOOP!!!! Now, i see you have stolen our stuff...but, to make it harder for you. I am going to invade Astro-Knights Island....the other 3, will invade Skullduggery Island, Counterfeit Island, and 24 CARROT ISLAND!!!! MUAHAHAH!!!!! Super Hawk: WHAT!?! How did you find out?... Dr. Hare: He had a little help, we were fake sleeping...and when you 3 left...we told our assistant master, Director D to report you. Rough Fang: DIRECTOR D!?!?! He WAS the the controller!? Black Widow: He wasn't the full controller. Our true master, is the ultimate destruction. He has every and each of your powers mixed together, Rough Fang's hearing, smell, and seeing. Super Hawk's karate, cleverness, and skills. And Shaky Noodle's master battling skills. Rough Fang: Wha....what? That's IMPOSSIBLE!!! And who IS this mad man?! Dr. Hare: Do you think were that stupid to tell? ANYWAY! We are sending all villians out all islands and invade them. While us 4, will invad ethe 4 original islands. Super Hawk: We....we can't stop then all at once...can we? Theres only 40 of them, and 3 of us... Shaky Noodle: .....This might be the end of all Poptropica... Binary Bard: Hm..hm....hm...hm...hm...Ha...ha.....ha..ha....HAHAHAH!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!! Rough Fang: Guys...theres nothing to do but just...give up... Super Hawk: I don't have a plan...Shaky Noodle? Shaky Noodle: I.....can't...do it. *gigatic explosion* KRAAABAAAAAMMM!!!!!! ???: Not if there's something i have to say about it... Shaky Noodle: Who....who is that? Super Hawk: The light is blinding my eyes.... Shaky Noodle: *gasps* I know who that is...it's my old friend.....MOODY EEL!!! Moody Eel: That is correct...*lands on floor* Dr. Hare, hah. You still seem immature as ever when me and you last met. Dr. Hare: Oh....no...NOT HIM!!!! *facepalms* Rough Fang: It's....great to be back, we really need you... Moody Eel: I knew you guys would need some help. It seems that you guys are defenseless. Shaky Noodle: As of now... Moody Eel: So, what's the deal with you 4? Captain Crawfish: TOO LATE MATE! We 4 are going to invade all of yer precious islands! Not even them islanders can stop panicing... Binary Bard: As for now, we are going to leave this stupid place. But i think i need to have that human subject... Fisher Orisport: *awakes* What....in the goldy gophers happened... Captain Crawfish: THIS HAPPENS MATE!!!! *ubducts him* FIsher Orisport: OH NO!!! YOU ISLAND GOLDERS!!! SAVE ME!!!! *gets ubducted into the ship* Moody Eel: NO! Come on! We got to get them! *runs* Shaky Noodle: C'mon, we gotta race the ship and get it in time! Moody Eel: Orichumaru! Shinshei Mo RIMA!!! NINJA MODE!!! *transforms into ninja* Now i can run quicker! *continues running* Super Hawk: WOAH! Wait, right i forgot he can do a ninja mode! Shaky Noodle: HEY! Maybe we both need our powers! EMPORER'S KEY!!! Speed mode! *glows blue* Last one there is a rotten egg! *runs super fast* Rough Fang: I think i could use some to! FOREST ANIMAL POWERS!!! *transforms into a Lion/Honey Badger fusion* ROAAAAARRR!!!! *jumps onto tree* I'll see you in the sky! *catches up* Super Hawk: Aw come on! Why do i have to be last!? Wait...i still have my flying dragon wings! FLYING POWERS!! *grows dragon wings* TIME TO FLY!!! *catches up* Shaky Noodle: Hm, seems like were at the same pace Moody Eel.. Ninja Moody Eel: Dude, you can not run faster. Your just gonna end up being blazed. Shaky Noodle: Hmm...think you better huh? SUPER SPEED MODE!!! *glows lighter blue* SEE YA!!!! *huge swarm of super winds blow up* Ninja Moody Eel: AHHH!!!!! *slows down and falls* .........Impressive... I forgot that his amulet device is pretty powerful....i gonna try and catch up. Super Hawk: *in the sky* Hey! Why don't you catch up!? Ninja Moody Eel: He's beaten me, but i don't know if it will make me any faster...i'll try my second transformation! Orichumaru! Shinsei Fury Mo Limuno RAMA!!! FIRE NINJA MODE!! *transforms into fire ninja* ALRIGHT!!! TIME TO BLAZE THROUGH!!! *goes even faster* Super Hawk: Now he's in the spirit! Shaky Noodle: Wooo.....the tempature...it's getting really hot....must...slow...down... Fire Ninja Moody Eel: What's wrong Shaky Noodle? Cant' take the heat?.. Shaky Noodle: Your....your feet is like 10 meters long...your feet is all the way in the sky...your feet are being lifted by fire....I can't......speed....up....*falls and slows down* Fire Ninja Moody Eel: I knew you couldn't win. Looks like you need to work out! PEACE OUT!!! *goes faster* Shaky Noodle: ....I can't lose....wait...i know...EMPORER'S KEY!!! ICE MODE!!! Fire Ninja Moody Eel: Hah! That guy doesn't stand a CHANCE! But uh...it's getting colder all of the sudden...OH MY! My legs are frozen!!! I can't run!! I can't melt through it!!! I CAN'T MO- *ice freezes face* Shaky Noodle: SEE YOU LATER!!! *races through* Fire Ninja Moody Eel: FIRE EXPLOSION!!! *Ice explodes and melts* I can't catch to him..because if i get any closer to him i'm just gonna get frozen over and over...*transforms back* Shaky Noodle: The ship! I'm right next to it!!! IF I CAN ONLY JUMP TO BE ON IT!!! *jumps on it and holds on to it* Oh...SHOOT!!! I'm gonna go into space!!! Dr. Hare: GET YOUR NASTY HANDS OFF THAT SHIP!!! *hits him* Shaky Noodle: OWW!!! *falls off* 37 minutes later.... Shaky Noodle: *falls on ground* AGH! Man, Moody Eel...it's a tie... Moody Eel: I knew that we couldn't make it...*helps him up* Super hawk: Um, WHAT WERE YOU GUYS DOING!? IT'S WASN'T A RACE!!! Rough Fang: Yeah? What's up? Shaky Noodle: Guys, calm down. We used to race all the time when we were kids. Moody Eel: Yeah, it's not a problem, i gave up and decided for him to win. Until he fell off the ship. It was a tie, sometiems i used to win a lot and so did he. Super Hawk: At least you tried to get up to it...what now? Shaky Noodle: Well, let's all go to my house. Where i live, Poptropica Hometown. Super Hawk: Alright, all in favor say I. The 2: I! Shaky Noodle: Alright then! Moody Eel: But how are we gonna travel? Shaky Noodle: I'll use my key to travel us to the house. 45 minutes later. Shaky Noodle: Alright! Were here! Rough Fang: Nice home, you got a TV in the living room. There are kabnets in the kitchen room too. You got some console games, you got a bed room with 5 beds. And you got a pet dog! Shaky Noodle: His name is Hairy Dawg, i named when i founded him all alone on the street. Hairy Dawg: ARF ARF ARF ARF!!! Shaky Noodle: Hey boyo!!! *pets him* Rough Fang: Well, shall we make ourselves at home? Shaky Noodle: Be my guest! Sit on those couches if you want. You can also grab some snacks. I have Poptropica Cheerios (parody of Honey Nut Cheerios) Popoeros (parody of Oreos), chips, slimjims, and much more! The 3: Alright! Shaky Noodle: *sits on couch* So tell me, where do you guys live? Super Hawk: I live right next to Poptropica Hometown, i live in Poptropica Central. Like that boat. Moody Eel: And i live kinda far, 2 steps from Poptropica Central, Poptropica Arbon Dide. Rough Fang: And i live in Poptropica Forest Dwelings. The 3: ................. Rough Fang: What? Shaky Noodle: Anyway, let's turn on the TV! Super Hawk: I'd like to watch the news, just to see what's happenening. Rough Fang: Come on! The news is bor-ING!!!! Moody Eel: I'd like to vote on that one. Shaky Noodle: Look, we'll watch the news first, then watch our favorite cartoons. Rough Fang and Moody Eel: YAY!!!! Super Hawk: Let's go on Poplar 10 (parody of Doplar 10) Poplar 10, then turns on... Red Fox: Hello everyone! It is November 16th, 2013. Poplar 10 on the news of channel 10 of course! With my associate, Fierce Wolf! Fierce Wolf: That is correct Red Fox! We have some very important news.....Our president, Yellow Ring's Ring Care (Obama Care) isn't doing so well, everyone hates it, and so do i... but we'll show 90 seconds, of the worlds most troubled places. 90 seconds... Red Fox: After our warriors have retired, there are a total of 40 villians invading each and every island, the islands are Super Power Island, Shrink Ray Island, Vampire's Curse, Lunar Colony, Game Show Island, Ghost Story Island, Early Poptropica, Wild West Island, and the 4 main ones being breeched, 24 Carrot Island, Counterfeit Island, Skullduggery Island, and Astro-Knights Island. The 4: WHAT!?!?!? Fierce Wolf: But the only islands not being troubled, are Poptropolis Games, and Super Villian Island, but there are two villians who are on Super Villian Island, Director D. And a mystery villian, the mystery one claims to be the controller of all the villians leading destruction. And he also claims to have each and every part of the warriors' powers. Red Fox: And the worst part is, where ARE the heroes of Poptropica? It would be a great time to call them now. And that was 90 seconds of- El Mustachio Grande: *giant explosion* I AM EL MUSTACHIO GRANDE!!! And you vermin are going to get yer whippy but kicked! *captures him* Red Fox: AHHH!!!! HELP ME!!- *gets ubducted* Fierce Wolf: AHHH!!!! *runs* SOMEONE!!! HEROES OF POPTROPICA!!! HELP US!!! PLEASE!!! Crusher: Hello lady...need a little help?!.. Fierce Wolf: AHHHHHHH!!!!!! *gets ubducted* TV then turns off... Super Hawk: ...........Oh my goodness....that was TERRIBLE!!! Moody Eel: I don't think there is a choice, there's only 40 of them, and 4 of us. Rough Fang: But...we need to know...who is the master of the villians!? Shaky Noodle: We can't do anything about it...but....it's not Hades...because we see him invading as well, but not as the master.. Moody Eel: There has to be a way... Shaky Noodle: But....that master also claimed that he has a mothership, and he wants to get every innocent citizen, but those 4 villlians, Dr. Hare, Captain Crawfish, Binary Bard, and Black Widow...Who IS that man!? We NEED to know who he is... Rough Fang: But, he just claims to have our powers, mixed together...even if we fight him in the final battle... were going to get our butts kicked, because he knows how we fight, each and every move of it. Super Hawk: We might not be able to stop him....we won't...HOW are we going to defeat 40 villians? Were going to at least beat 7, but there are fellow villians behind and they'll destroy us. Moody Eel: We don't have a plan.....unless.....Shaky Noodle?.... Shaky Noodle:....Everyone, i have a plan. The 3: *gasps* Super Hawk: What is it!? ''Chapter 5: The War Begins'' Shaky Noodle: ....Maybe we can't defeat all villians... Super Hawk: Yeah, we know that. Shaky Noodle: BUT... Moody Eel: Huh? Shaky Noodle: We could assemble, all the hereos...anti-hereos...EVERY HERO THAT HELPED US DEFEAT A ISLAND!!!! The 4: WOOWW!!!!!!! Moody Eel: That's a SPECTACULAR PLAN!!! But...how are we gonna gather every hero?... Shaky Noodle: I know of a wa- 4 hours later...Shaky Noodle and his friends gathered every hero of Poptropica to help them out... Dr. Lange: Okay. why are we here again? And i seriously want to go back to Virus Hunter Island. Shaky Noodle: Will you EVER hold up!? Anyway....40 villians are on the breach of destroying islands, but that's why i decicded to gather all teams that have helped us out. Holmes: Beep-boot! Smile face! :) Curtis: Alright boy, i've been a hero before...and i can be one again! Rough Fang: EVERYONE!!! I turned on the TV and it says that the villians are destroying Super Villian Island already!!! Shaky Noodle: EVERYBODY!!! MEET OUTSIDE IN THE OPEN FIELD!!! Every hero: ALRIGHT!!!!! 56 minutes later, the heroes showed up in front of every villian... Hades: COME HERE LADY...Don't be afraid of the underworld.... Random Woman: AHHH!!!!!! Crusher: Hm..hm...hm....hm....hmm...TIME TO CAUSE SOME DESTRUCTION!!! *picks up a rock and trows it at a building* Random Man: AHHH!!!! SOMEBODY HELP US!!! Zeus: LIGHTING STRIKE!!!! *summons a strike at a statue* Virus: *hisses* HEIEIEIEIEIEIEEIEI!!!!!!!!!! Random Woman: AHHH!!!!!!!!! *runs* Random Woman *hides and takes deep breathes* I....I'm safe here now, nobody can catch me here... Copy Cat: Execpt me..MUHAHAHA!!!! *kidnaps her* Random WOman: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!! PLEASE!!! *begs of mercy and cries* HELP ME!!! PLEASE!!! Bett Jetty: DIE!!!! *shoots a green laser* Random Man: AHH!!! *quickly gets away* Binary Bard: MUHAHAHAH!!!! Count Bram: Come with me lady...and we shall live forever as vampires... Woman Woman: I...*cries* I don't want too.... Count Bram: And if not...I will KILL you with my vampire teeth and turn you into a vampire by FORCE!!! *chases her* Gretchen Gremlock: Ahh.....today is a GREAT day to destroy!... The heroes...then finally appear... Shaky Noodle: Put, that, man, DOWN! Mr. Silva: Like, you and what army? I may be small. But I got a Chupacabra on my side! Chupacabra: *monstrous barks* ARRGGGFFHH!!!!! ARRFFGGHHH ARFFGGHHH ARRFFGGGHHH!!!!! Dr. Hare: Plus, theres only one of you, and a CAJILLION OF US!!! Shaky Noodle: Me and what army? Hm...i got a whole BUNCH OF ARMIES!!! Rough Fang: What's up? Super Hawk: Hey Mordred... Moody Eel: Missed me Dr. Hare? Game Show Robot: So it's just the normal 4 of you, what else is new? A bucket of burning ashes of heroes? ??? Oh, that's not the ONLY 4... Silver Flame: I AM SILVER FLAMEEE!!!! *lands on ground* Shaky Noodle: SILVER FLAME!?!?! How did you get here!? Moody Eel: Looks like we got another secret character...besides me... Silver Flame: I heard this..."War" was happening, so i think i wanted to take a crack at it... Rough Fang: It's a nice time to now have FIVE HEROES!!!! Director D: So there's only 5 of you guys. What else? Shaky Noodle: I also got a whole new hero army... Dr. Lange: Hello viruses.... Posiedon: Hey Hades and Zeus, i didn't think Hades would be a bad guy.... Holmes: Beep-Boop! MUST DESTROY ALL VILLIANS!!! *the screen turns evil red* Merlin: Whoo Whoo! Joe Puddy: I might not have any powers, but i got a hammer with me... It's good to so those Zomberry's back.. Cloud Dragon: ROAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!!! Fire Dragon: RAAAOOOOOOORR!!!!!! Jack: I got my glasses.....um...AND my clevernes... Annie: And i got my exitement! Zeus: WHAT!?!?! THEY HAVE 40 HEROES AS WELL!?!! Betty Jetty: That's....Impossible!!!! Binary Bard: You know what? I'm TIRED OF YOU HEROES!!! Returning after island after island after island after ISLAND!!! Shaky Noodle!!! I'm not playing around...I'm DONE!!! With all of my useless plans...but this one..It's NOT a plan...It's..a....WAR!!! Only ONE WILL SURVIVE!!! I have to win this, to prove all villians that were the best...Villians!!! YOU MUST SUCCEED!!! DON'T LOSE!!! Every Villian: YEAH!!! Shaky Noodle: THE HEROES ARE GONNA WIN!!! Binary Bard: ...Then let's do....the FINAL BATTLE!!! VILLIANS!!!!! CHARRRGGGGEEE!!!! All villians: *charge through* Shaky Noodle: HEROES!!!!!!!!!!!! CHAAARRRGGGGEEEE!!!!! All heroes: *charge through* Shaky Noodle: YAAAAAHHHH!!!!! Binary Bard: RAAGGHGHHH!!!!!!! Shaky Noodle: PUNNCCHH!!!! *punches Binary Bard* Binary Bard: OOF- The battle, then collides... Super Hawk: DR. HARE!!! TAKE THIS!!! *kicks Dr. hare's stomach* Dr. Hare: YOUUCCHH!!!!! *punches Super Hawk* Super Hawk: AGHGH!!!!.....Grrr.....RAAGGGHH!!!! Rough Fang: ANIMAL.....CLAW SLASH!!! Dryrad: *lands on ground massivley* ....*hisses* HIIEIEIEIE!!!!! Holmes: HOLMES!!!! ELECTRIC SHOCK!!!! *shocks Black Widow* Black Widow: AAAGGHHHH!!!!! DIE COMPUTER!!!!!! Zomberry: Uhuhhhhhh.......... Ninja Moody Eel: HI-YA! *punches Zomberry onto ground* Zomberry: RAHAHGGHGH!!!!! Merlin: Whoo! Whoo! *grabs a bomb and drops it on Betty Jetties head* KRAABAAAAMM!!!! Betty Jetty: YOOUUCCHHH!!!! My head is not supposed to be covoered in ashes!!! Binary Bard: HI-YAH!!! *punches Shaky Noodle* Shaky Noodle: *dodges it* MISSED ME!!! TAKE THIS!! *kicks Binary Bard* Binary Bard: GRR!!!! RAAGGHHH!!!! Mr. Silva: Catach this Bigfoot!!! Bigfoot: OOO OOO AHH!!! *punches down Mr. Silva massivley* Mr. Silva: Ouch.... Merlin: Whoo! Whoo! *drops a bomb on Dr. Hare's head* KRAAABAAAMMM!!!!! Dr. Hare: YOUUUCH!!!! RAAAAGGHGHGHGHGHGHGH!!!!!!!!!!!! Super Hawk: Thanks Merlin! Merlin: Whoo! Whoo! *flies away to a different battle* Silver Flame: DRAGONIOUS!!!! *slashes it on the Chupacabra* Chupacabra: Arf arf arf!!! *whiny bark* Gr.....*monstrous bark* ARRFFGGHGHH!!!!!! Game Show Robot: TAKE THIS HUMAN!!! *punches Dr. Lange* Dr. Lange: YOWW!!! Looks like Game Show Island was interesting...TAKE THIS!!! *punches robot* Dr. Lange: OWW!!!! MY HAND!!! Obviously...anger didn't work, screwdriver device!! SCREW OUT THAT EYE!!! Screwdriver: *makes a screwdriving noise* Game Show Robot: AHHH!!!! MY EYE!!!! IT HURTS!!! Zeus: DIE!!! *shoots a lighting strike* Posiedon: *dodges it* You know nothing....Zeus..... Zeus: I SAID DIE!!! Shaky Noodle: YAHH!! HI-YAAHH!! HOO-YAAHH!!! AND YAAAHHH!!!! Binary Bard: *takes 4 hits* RAAGGH!!! My bionic eye! STOP HITTING THAT!!! Shaky Noodle: NEVER!!!!!! Merlin: Whoo! Whoo! Curtis: SUPER BEAM!!!! *shoots it at Betty Jetty* Ned Noodlehead: NOODLER PUNCH!!!! *punches Copy Cat* Copy Cat: OW!!! THAT ACTUALLY HURT!!! Ned Noodlehead: I....I actually punched a villian....I'M A TRUE HERO!!!! Copy Cat: Uh, yeah. You punched a girl, SO WHAT!?!!? *punches Ned Noodlehead* Ned Noodlehead: YOUUCH!!!! *in slow motion* luckily...i have a bomb that will end you..*throws a bomb at Copy Cat* KRAAAABAAAMMM!!!!! Copy Cat: YOUCH!!!! Ned Noodlehead: Super...hero....powers....going away....*faints on ground* Merlin: Whoo! Whoo! Dr. hare: OHHH!!!! I'M DONE WITH YOU!!!!! DIEEE YOU STUPID OWWWLLL!!!! *let's out true full rage* Merlin: Whoo? Dr. Hare: TAAKKKEEE THIIIISSS!!!! *slashes Merlin horribly with his rabbit sword* Merlin: Whoo.....whoo... Dr. Hare: STOP THAT WHOOING!!!! *punches Merlin in the face while he is already in his demise* Merlin: Wh- Dr. hare: *steps on Merlins' head* DON'T YOU DARE!!!! Merlin: .......Whoo? Dr. hare: *evil voice* DIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! *crushes Merlins' head instantly* Merlin: ....... Dr. Hare: STILL SPEAKING!?!?!*picks up the destroyed Merlin and kills him fully* Merlin: SELF DESTRUCT.....3....2.....1.... Dr. Hare: NOOO!!!! *explodes Dr. Hares face* Dr. Hare: ......Ouch... Super Hawk: MERLINN!!!!!........*In mind* Merlin....noo...... Dr. Hare: *punches Super Hawk* Super Hawk* YOUUUUCCHH!!!! * In mind* M-......I knew it was the right thing....he had to be killed....for a great sacrifice..... thank you, Merlin.... Super Hawl: TAKE THIS DR.HARE!!! Dr. Hare: Huh? Dr. Hare: YOOOUUUUCCCCHHH!!!!!!!! *takes deep breathes* I....i can't fight anymore....i took to much hits....but before i get defeated..... Super Hawk: Hmph, like what? Dr. Hare: ASSASINATE!!!! *strikes dagger at Super Hawk's center* Super Hawk: .......*caughs up spit* .....w......why......Dr. Hare...... Dr. Hare: I felt....the true rage of Binary Bard....i really felt the evil...and boy, it felt good, and it's also good, that you get defeated with me....*faints* Super Hawk: AAGGGHHH!!!!!!!! *falls down* Shaky Noodle: TRIPLE PUNCH!!! *punches him 3 times* Binary Bard: OWW!!!! My...binary eye... Binary Eye: SORRY, BUT THE EYE HAS FAILED DUE TO HITTING, AND BRUTAL ATTACKS *turns off* Binaru Bard: I can't see!!!!! Shaky Noodle: Maybe you need to see better, *uses his final punch* Binary Bard: OOWWWW!!!!!.................*faints and falls down* Rough Fang: TAKE THISSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!! *uses a snake slash* Gretchen Gremlock: OUCCHH!!!! PUNCH!!! *punches Rough Fang* *she faints* Rough Fang: OWW!!! Whoo-wie.....i don't think i can take much more...*smiles and then faints* Shaky Noodle: The.....the heroes and villians....there both decreasing.... 37 minutes later, the war finally ended.... Shaky Noodle: *takes deep breathes* it's.......over....*gasps* SUPER HAWK!!!! Super Hawk: ............ Shaky Noodle: NO!!! PLEASE!!! DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!!! YOU CAN'T DIE YET!!!! Super Hawk: ........... Shaky Noodle: She's............gone..... Shaky Noodle: Please......PLEASE!!!! Super Hawk: ..........*opens eyes very slowly* I............I can see.... Shaky Noodle: *sighs* Man, i'm SO glad your alive....but, who stabbed you? Super Hawk: I don- Shaky Noodle: ROUGH FANG!!!! Super Hawk: Grr.......I wish you would LISTEN for once... Rough Fang: Ugh....bro....i'm alright..... Shaky Noodle: *sigh* That's good... Shaky Noodle: OH NO!!! SUPER HAWK!!! Super Hawk: I....I can't....see.....I'm....I...can't....move.....I....can't...I can't....live....*dies* Shaky Noodle: ....NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cries* Shaky Noodle: My old friend...She....DIED!!!! Super Hawk: Uh, dude can you stop crying? That was just a robot me. Shaky Noodle: Wha.....WHAT!?!?! Super Hawk: Yeah, i was fast enough to replace a robot when Dr. hare was about to kill it....but still.....my robot died..... Shaky Noodle: Meh, it's just a robot. The 4: *wake up* Silver Flame: Man, that was the most COOLEST WAR EVER!!!!! Rough Fang: But....all of the heroes....there too weak and.. "fainty" to wake up...... ???: *in a loud voice* *claps* BRAVO!!! BRAVO!!!! You dumb heroes actually managed to survive the battle! But guess what? You still got the master to beat, which is me. IDIOTS!!! HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! Shaky Noodle: Guys, our true final battle starts now.... ''Chapter 6:The Final Battle'' To be continued...